Salazar's Apprentice
by Lighted Candle
Summary: Mostly just a writing prompt/challenge outline I was thinking on


Salazar's Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Just some thoughts on for a challenge/prompt. Not well written yet.

/

Prompt/ Challenge: Salazar's Apprentice

Requirements: Must be family/ friendship based. No Romance please.

Harry travels back to the founder's era (or different dimension with the founders) because he became MoD/ or other reason after final battle.

Harry does not arrive near Hogwarts or a Founder.

If MoD, Harry's job is to destroy items like horcruxes or creatures fleeing death (can sense the things he is supposed to destroy when he is near them). He does not arrive near Hogwarts.

He saves a child from being killed/kidnapped by

a couple of wizards with a grudge against (the Slytherin line.)

Option a. They kidnapped the child for parseltongue in order to get at 'treasure'

Option b. minions of chaos and destruction aka bandits (Randsom)

Option c. Other reason (ex. Warring wizarding factions)

Bonus: The child is Salazar Slytherin's younger sister/brother or daughter/son.

Possibilities. Salazar does not know his relative is alive. (It's the/a reason he went 'dark' before, he was trying to no be caught off guard again).

Salazar is trying to find his relative, but enemies are hampering search.

Harry saves two other children from witch burnings/stonings

He teaches the trio how to fight with weapons or how to escape enemies (skills from Harry-Hunting and the war)

Possibilities 1. When they arrive at Hogwarts, there is a skirmish going on

Possibilities 2. Salazar's (or other founder's) Familiar is the first to find them.

In light of the Life dept Harry has gained by saving Salazar's relative, Harry is either apprenticed, adopted as a son/brother (particularly if Salazar knows Harry is a parselmouth) and/or saved from enemy.

/

/

**Arrival:**

It was fortunate that the ball of golden-white light appeared in an area with no residents, human or otherwise. A body tumbled in the grass, eventually coming to a stop. The light gradually faded as the unknown being woke up.

/

/

/

/

**Coming to Hogwarts:**

"But my brother!" Elizabeth Slytherin cried.

"There's a whole army of mundanes!" Sebastion's breath hitched

"It will be alright." Harry soothed the children, "And it's hardly an army. Most of them wont even notice I am there.

/

/

A fog filled with some sort of magic crept across the front lawn of Hogwarts. Distracted, most fighters fainted before they realized the danger. The first to notice widened his blue-grey eyes in alarm, slashing the air with his wand, quickly blowing the fog away from himself and his allies.

"Rowena! The Fog!"

"I see it!" The disheveled Lady immediately focused on figuring out what it was and keeping it away from her comrades, "It's not elemental magic, but there is magic threaded through it. I've never seen something like this before."

The other fighters grimaced, "Study it later dear," one advised.

Their remaining enemies snarled as they realized they had lost the advantage of numbers. It was only two of the evil wizards that remained standing long enough to flee the six allied wizards.

They panted as they checked the severity of their injuries.

/

"The Fog was laced with a charmed potion that puts non-magicals to sleep."

"How did that work? What charms?" Rowena demanded as Salazar's eyes sharpened in intrest.

"The potion, once charmed, is... well the molecules or very tiny droplets want to spread naturally and the fog helped spread it."

/

/

/

/

**Attacked:**

"That must be Slytherin's apprentice."

"And his sister too. I'm surprised Salazar let her out of his sight after last time."

/

"Something's wrong."

" ?"

"No... Something feels... off." Harry whispered, listening to the forest around him and widened his eyes in alarm, "Whatever it is, it is hostile. We need to get back." Harry whispered, quickly handing the gathered basket of potion ingredients off to Sebastian.

"

"Archer take Elizabee!" Harry pushed the young girl into the student's hands, "Expecto Patronum!" A brilliant white stag appeared out of his wand and galloped away to the castle.

"What's that for?"

Harsh curses in the distance interrupted any response.

/

Turning to face his hidden opponent Harry yelped as something yanked him down to the ground. Pulling out his dagger with his left hand, he swiftly tried to cut the green rope curled around his foot. But just as the steel touched the controlled greenery, more ropes snagged and jerked his hands away from getting loose. It was a hyped up version of Devil's Snare! Harry tried not to panic as he was swiftly disarmed and tied up.

"Harrison!" Harry jolted, immediately focused on the wizards and witches coming to his rescue. Not surprisingly, Lord Slytherin was in the lead.

"Salazar!" Harry gasped as the plants squeezed tighter, dragging him backwards, "Stop! It's Ezra-urmh!" Harry squirmed as a new writhing green limb gagged him, trying to use his limited wandless magic to cut himself free."

"That would be Lady Ezramelda, child. Lord Slytherin."

/

"Come to our forest glade at twilight, alone. Or it will be the last time you'll see the boy."


End file.
